


Break Time

by happysaph98



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mtt-brand gay babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happysaph98/pseuds/happysaph98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nice Cream Vendor (you) goes to cheer up Burgerpants at work while he's on break!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> First proper fic, please be gentle. Not sure what I'm going for in terms of length, so expect a good amount of fluctuation.
> 
> \---EDIT 2/27/17---  
> Golly, it's been over a year. My disgusting Undertale phase has ended, a lot of things in my life has changed. These are new, exciting times. Expect more fic someday, but I probably won't finish this one. I'll leave it up, though.

The MTT-Brand Burger Emporium is abuzz with the sounds of the lunch rush: people talking, grills running, the occasional child screaming about how they wanted their Mettaton toy. You enter dejectedly, not having made much in the way of sales today, and sit at a table as you wait for the line to die down. You find yourself idly playing with your ears, and stop yourself in case anybody is watching.

  
After the buzz decrescendos into a dull roar, you decide to get in line and look up at the menu. Nothing looks very good, but you know that Burgerpants will be working today, so of course you're here to bring some cheer to his day. It's finally your turn in line, and you order a Starfait with a grin on your face. Burgerpants seems too preoccupied to notice who orders it, and keys the order into the register without a second thought.

  
“It's me, silly,” you say as you place a blue paw on his, your grin only getting bigger. He is rarely happy at work, so it fills you with glee to see his face light up as his eyes meet yours. He hands you your Starfait (on the house, since he can use his employee discount) and you walk back to your table, watching his smile remain for the next several minutes. Occasionally, he glances over to you, and he smiles even wider. Some other customers are smiling now, too, and you're glad that you could spread that much cheer.

  
About an hour passes, and most of the people there for lunch have gone. It's now roughly 2:30, and your watch beeps. You look up to Burgerpants, who is checking his watch, too, and he takes off his apron as he walks to your table. Break time.

  
“Rough day, huh?” He nods and a frown starts to form on his face as he mentally recounts all of the problematic customers. You place his paw in yours and the scowl quickly dissipates, replaced by a smile and a blush.

  
“How about yours?” He's quick to turn the conversation around, likely because he never cared for being the center of attention. He doesn't look you in the eye, always the embarassed type.

  
“I've had better sales days, but it's always great to come here around lunchtime. Nice Cream gets so dull after a while. Starfaits, on the other hand...” You giggle at your own joke, when you're suddenly reminded of the locked cart waiting outside. Quickly, you get up and usher Burgerpants out the door. You open the cart and hand him a Nice Cream, which he quickly opens and starts eating. He never cared much for MTT food, if only because it was just about all he'd had to eat since he left high school. He loved Nice Cream just about as much as he loved its vendor.

[[FINISH HERE LATER. CHAPTER'S NOT OVER, FOLKS.]]


End file.
